Quiero Ser Tu Heroe
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Mai se entera de que Joey la ha salvado del reino de las sombras, Aunque ella esta dolida por sus palabras, sabe que sus sentimientos son mas fuertes al igual que los del joven rubio. Reviews! Lemon.


**NOTA: Los personajes de YuGiOh no son míos son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**ACLARACIÓN: bueno yo creo que los Fics se hacen por una razón y claro es porque se nos pega la regalada gana jaja no se crean , no pues la pareja de Mai y Joey al principio no me llamaba mucho la atención ya que solo me encantaba el personaje de Mai Valentine pero pues con le tiempo uno se da cuenta de que sus personajes no pueden vivir sin una pareja y después de inspirarme en episodios de la serie y cosas así decidí hacer este Fic que tal vez no tenga lógica pero espero que les guste.**

**--QUIERO SER TU HEROE--**

Vamos más rápido!! Tengo que llegar!! – esas eran las palabras de un joven rubio

Joey tranquilo!! Déjanos tomar aire – Decía mientras un corría un joven duelista.

Pero las palabras de su amigo, no le importaban en ese momento, lo único importante era llegar a ese cuarto, si a ese cuarto donde se encontraba la mujer que más le importaba, esa mujer por la que lucho arduamente en su duelo.

Serenity!! Y Mai? – Grito Joey al llegar y abrir bruscamente la puerta de la habitación.

Joey…no se , no se ha movido desde que te fuiste- decía tristemente la hermana menor del duelista.

En eso todos llegaron a la habitación, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan por lo tanto pudieron notar que la actitud de Joey cambio.

Joey? Que pasa? – dijo Tea, acercándose a su amigo.

En esos momentos Joey bajo la mirada, como era posible, que después de haber vencido a Marik ella no estuviera perfectamente bien.

Joey? Mira…Le dijo Yugi a su amigo.

Mai estaba despertando lentamente e inmediatamente trato de incorporarse y viendo a todos dijo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mai!! Estas bien – Dijo Tea lanzándose a su amiga dispuesta a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Tea…que paso? – Preguntaba Mai desconcertada

Mai…no recuerdas lo que paso?

No se…lo único que recuerdo es mi duelo con Marik y que…su Dios egipcio…me…- Mai no pudo decir nada y coloco su mano en su rostro y bajando la mirada dijo

Perdí…si lo se…pero yo estaba en el reino de las sombras o no?

Mai…Joey te salvo…- Dijo Serenity colocándose sobre la cama donde aun estaba la rubia duelista.

Joey…me salvo? – Y desviando su mirada pudo ver a un rubio mirándola tiernamente con una linda sonrisa, lo cual fue inevitable que ella se sonrojara y volviera a bajar su mirada.

Mai…estas bien? – Dijo Joey, claro que demasiado tarde pero no podía reaccionar al ver de nuevo los ojos de esa hermosa mujer.

Joey…tú me salvaste?

Joey solo sonrió y bajo la mirada y cuando estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Mai, Tristan lo interrumpió.

Sabes lo mejor será que ustedes hablen en privado, si será lo mejor, además Yugi aun tiene que luchar contra Kaiba.

Si es verdad, aun tengo que seguirle el juego al tonto de Kaiba, así que mejor nos vamos y ustedes se quedan hablando.

Yugi…amigo…si esta bien

De acuerdo, oye Mai, espero que aclaren las cosas de acuerdo? – Fue lo que dijo Yugi con una sonrisa mientras iba a la salida.

Yugi…si y buena suerte

Buena suerte a los dos, Vamonos!!!

Todos obedecieron a Yugi ya que sabían y también querían que ellos aclararan demasiadas cositas…Todos salieron de la habitación y Serenity solo le dio un abrazo a Mai y Tea le susurro al oído…Ojala y se arme de valor.

Terminando con la frase, las dos salieron de la habitación.

Mai no entendió las palabras de Tea, pero ahora tendría que hablar con Joey.

Joey…respóndeme…tu me salvaste?

Bueno…se puede decir que…si – Decía Joey acercándose mas a la cama donde se encontraba Mai.

Porque lo hiciste? – Preguntaba Mai mirando fijamente a Joey.

Que por que lo hice? Mai a que viene esa pregunta? Es ilógico, pues como que por que te salve? Pues por que me importas Mai , me importas mucho…

Joey toma la mano de Mai sentándose en la cama.

Mai cuando te vi…tendida en el suelo sin moverte…me asuste…me asuste muchísimo…no quería que nada te pasara, esa idea me da terror, saber que te puede pasar algo malo Mai…

Pero Joey…no se….si eso sea…verdad- Dijo Mai desviando su mirada de Joey mientras separaba su mano de la Joey.

Joey se quedo paralizado con las palabras de Mai…como era posible que la misma Mai no le creyera, que había hecho para que Mai, no creyera en sus palabras.

Pero Mai…

Joey…algo que jamás voy a olvidar…son tus palabras…esas palabras que al parecer me lastimaron mas de lo que alguna vez llegue a creer…tu dijiste que no era tu amiga…que ni siquiera había estado en tu sueño...si ni siquiera me vez como…nada – en ese momento Mai se volteo totalmente hasta darle la espalda a Wheeler.

No puedo creerte Joey…por que si lo hago y resulta mentira…sufriré mucho…y ya he sufrido demasiado en mi vida…y no quiero sufrir mas en verdad ya no quiero.

Joey no pudo decir nada y lo único que hizo fue levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la pared quedando en frente de esta, dio un fuerte puñetazo y al salir el sonido de este Mai volteo rápidamente hacia Joey.

SI LO SE , FUI UN ESTUPIDO EN HABERTE MENTIDO!!!! – Gritaba Joey apretando su puño contra la pared.

Yo se que soy un estupido y todo lo que hago y digo resulta ser una idiotez pero, esta vez mis actos llegaron a lastimarte Mai…y eso es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar.

Mai…en verdad tú si estabas en ese sueño, tal vez no te lo dije porque fui un idiota pero… - decía Joey aun frente a la pared

Y porque me dijiste que no? – Preguntaba Mai aun en la cama

Mai…mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil, y yo debido a todo me quise esconder, me da miedo mostrar mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos lo que en verdad deseo con toda el alma, no se si suene tonto…pero esa es la verdad…

_Y Soy Un Imbecil Por Eso!!! No Puedo Tomar Mi Responsabilidad Porque Tengo Miedo!!! Se Que Soy Capaz De Hacer Muchas Cosas, Pero…Cuando Lastimo A La Gente…Eso Es Algo Que No Me Puedo Perdonar…Y Ahora Mucho Menos Porque Te Lastime A Ti Mai!! No Puedo!! Jamás Me Lo Voy A Perdonar!!...-_ Decía Joey apretando cada vez mas fuerte sus dos puños

Lo mejor será desaparecer del mundo para siempre no crees? – Dijo muy desganado el rubio.

NO DIGAS ESO!!!! – Decía Mai aferrada a la espalda de Wheeler, al escuchar las palabras de Joey, Mai solo corrió a abrazar a ese hombre, ese hombre que por alguna razón provocaba algo en su interior.

Mai…

Joey jamás digas eso!! Yo no quiero que desaparezcas…

Joey solo sentía el calido abrazo de Mai, dejo de apretar sus puños y decidió a ponerse de frente a Mai, haciendo que esta lo soltara.

Lo digo, por que es lo que debería de hacer, yo se que cuando un hombre lastima a la mujer que mas le importa…se debe de…

Mai solo miraba a Joey a los ojos, a que se refería exactamente?

Joey, que pasa?

Joey coloco su mano en la mejilla de la hermosa duelista y acariciándola suavemente dijo:

Cuando yo era muy pequeño, pensaba que la vida era perfecta, mis padres juntos, me la pasaba jugando con mi hermana todo el día, yo pensaba que nada malo pasaba hasta que…- el tono de Wheeler comenzaba a cambiar- una noche me quede despierto en mi cuarto por que mi papá me había dicho que llegaría a jugar conmigo y esa vez no me importo si era muy tarde o no , yo solo quería jugar con el, estuve esperándolo muchas horas sin salir de mi cuarto y cuando por fin escuche la voz de mi mamá, decidí salir de mi habitación y recibir a mi papá, pero al salir de mi habitación, pude escuchar a mi mamá gritándole a mi papá, comenzaron a discutir muy fuerte en la sala, y después de muchos insultos por parte de los dos…Mi papá se arrojo a mi mamá y comenzó a…

Golpearla, era golpe tras golpe, mi mamá solo gritaba de dolor, la sangre invadía el lugar, el rostro la ropa de mi mamá estaba llena de sangre…yo no puede hacer nada…solo me quede viendo esa maldita escena desde las escaleras, desde ese momento entendí muchas cosas, las veces que mi mamá escondía las botellas en la casa y decía que se le habían roto por accidente, las veces que nos dejaba encargados con las vecinas por que decía que tenia que salir a buscar algo, cuando tenia moretes por el cuerpo pero ella decía que eran por que estaba enferma…

Los ojos de Joey comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y de nuevo apretó sus puños fuertemente…de seguro las veces que Salía a buscar algo como ella decía, iba a sacar a mis papá de los bares…esa fue la razón por que la que se separaron, mi papá era un borracho que llegaba a desquitarse con mi mamá…

Con el tiempo pude comprender todo y el no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo borracho de siempre, siempre lo corren de todos los trabajos, por eso desde muy chico tuve que comenzar a trabajar para poder sobrevivir, siempre trate de hacerme el fuerte, desde el momento en el que vi como papá golpeaba a mi mamá, me frustre por no haber podido hacer nada…porque no pude proteger a mi mamá…a los que mas quería, jamás pude protegerla y por eso ella fue muy infeliz…

Desde ese día mi actitud cambio, quise ser siempre el héroe, tratar de proteger a los que me rodeaban para que no fueran infelices y mucho menos por mi culpa, proteger a la gente que quería, mi vida cambio ahora yo tenia que trabajar para mantenerme a mi y a mi papá, tenia varios trabajos, pero fui de mal en peor, comencé a tener muchas peleas callejeras y me gane el titulo de chico malo, y en cierto modo, eso es verdad, mi cobardía me ha costado muchas cosas, y ahora lo compruebo, por mi cobardía, por no decirte lo que en verdad vi…te lastime Mai…de nuevo lastime lo que mas me importaba… lo lastime, si tan solo fuera mas fuerte yo podría…

Mai limpio las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Joey, sus lagrimas la conmovían, la imagen de chico valiente y fuerte de Joey, era solo una coraza, una coraza para descubrir a ese hombre que ahora tenia enfrente.

Joey sentía las manos de Mai en su rostro, sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, en ese momento el quería abrazarla protegerse en ella, pero si lo hacia podría lastimarla y eso era lo que menos quería.

Joey…puedo entender un poco lo que sientes, porque mi situación es algo parecida a la tuya…yo soy hija única, nací en una familia de dinero, pero a diferencia tuya que convivías con tus padres, yo simplemente era como un estorbo para ello…Algo que no podía negar era que siempre tenia lo mejor, lo mas caro, las mejores muñecas, pero jamás tuve el verdadero amor de mis padres…En el colegio en ocasiones se hacían festivales donde los niños y niñas eran acompañados por sus padres ese día, pero…yo siempre estaba sola…Mis padres siempre tenían juntas o tenían que salir de viaje y jamás tenían tiempo para mi…así que me acostumbre a la imagen de las otras personas con una familia y simplemente la mía en la soledad.

Con forme el tiempo, el hecho de estar siempre sola me llevo a rechazar a muchas personas que quisieron acercarse a mi, tenia miedo de experimentar algo nuevo…de romper con ese estándar que siempre había llevado…En verdad jamás recuerdo haber tenido una caricia o una muestra de afecto…bueno excepto por mi Nana que siempre me cuido, se podría decir que ella si era mi madre, ella estaba siempre al pendiente de mi, me cuidaba sobre todas las cosas, hasta ella fue la que me enseño hacer miles de travesuras…Yo la quería mucho pero…Un día que llegue a la casa yo quería jugar con ella, quería mostrarle el 100 que me había sacado en clase de arte por el dibujo que hice de las dos jugando a los encantados…Pero jamás la encontré…la busque por toda la casa, el jardín, la cochera, hasta en el ático que me daba miedo…trate y trate, pero nunca la encontré…Mis padres me dijeron que se había ido porque yo era una niña mala, y que ya no quería estar a mi lado, y por mucho tiempo fue lo que creí, …Aunque conforme al tiempo me entere de la verdad…En unas de las discusiones que tuve con mis padres, mi Padre me grito que no sabia por que mi Nana me quería tanto si yo era una niña caprichuda y terca, que fue lo mejor haberla echado a la fuerza a la calle…Eso fue lo que me llevo a escaparme de casa, a comenzar una vida totalmente sola como siempre había estado.

Con eso aprendí a no encariñarme de una persona porque tarde o temprano se iba a alejar de mí, dejándome con un dolor mayor.

Joey escuchaba a Mai, y noto el cambio de voz en ella, Mai comenzaba a quebrarse, ella jamás había hablado de su pasado, y el jamás pensó verla de esa manera, esa mujer fuerte que conocía al igual que el hace algunos momentos se estaba dejando expuesta su lado sensible así como el lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Joey tomo el rostro de Mai – Creo que ninguno de los dos ha tenido una vida fácil, creo que la única persona que de alguna manera nos protegía, la perdimos y no por culpa nuestra, no…mas bien porque talvez no supimos como defenderla.

Mai escuchaba atenta al joven de cabellos rubios, era verdad los dos habían perdido a alguien muy importante ella a su Nana y el a su madre.

Por eso Mai…al saber esto…he tomado la decisión de…de que yo…Te voy a proteger el resto de mi vida, ya nadie jamás te hará daño, no dejare que vuelvas a sufrir, esta vez seré yo quien te proteja Mai.

Pero…Joey…y si te vas…si te pierdo…yo no soportaría perderte, NO NO LO HARIA…la idea de no tenerte…no quiero tener que decir adiós…porque yo te…yo te…

Shh!! – Joey coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de Mai, haciendo que esta callara por unos instantes.

Mai…esta vez yo no te dejare, jamás lo haré, no volveré a ser un cobarde, YA NO TE DEJARE IR, impediré que te vuelvas a alejar de mi lado.

Mai Valentine…

Si? Joey Wheeler…

Te amo…

Yo también te amo…

Al decir tales palabras Joey solo sonrió y comenzó acerca el rostro de Mai al suyo, podía sentir la respiración de Mai en sus mejillas, y abriendo suavemente su boca, se dispuso a besar los labios de Mai, esos labios que alguna vez lo habían llamado niño, perro o muchas cosas mas, esos labios que habían pronunciado palabras tan frías, ahora esos labios…SERIAN DE EL…

Hace unos momentos Mai, aun no creía en las palabras de Joey, pero ahora lo estaba besando, como era posible? A decir verdad las palabras de Rubio sonaban sinceras, el protegerla a ella? Talvez por primera vez era bueno dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, Bueno en verdad lo único que importaba era que estaba en brazos del hombre al que por alguna extraña razón le había robado el corazón.

Joey puso su mano derecha en la cadera de Mai y con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de esta, mientras que Mai solo ponía sus dos manos en le pecho fornido del joven duelista.

No la quiero dejar jamás!! – esas eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente de Wheeler, tener a Mai, tan cerca lo alteraba, no quería dejar de besarla, tenia que permanecer a su lado para siempre, y el no dejaría que ella lo abandonase.

Así que un acto de desesperación, Joey profundizo mas el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran cada vez mas y mas, la duelista podía explorar con detalle la boca del rubio, y este ultimo lo hacia también pero sin perder la oportunidad de explorar también la espalda de la mujer de ojos lavanda.

Mai se dio cuenta de ello y pues ella era Mai Valentine y no se quedaría atrás, así que despegando sus manos del pecho de Joey, con suma agilidad pasó a la espalda de este, masajeando toda la extensión de esta.

Ambos sentían una sensación maravillosa, claro que no solo recorriendo sus espalda, si no también su ser, era la primera vez que ambos se sentían así, era un sentimiento que no querían que desapareciera, era una necesidad que tenían los dos, no solo por amor si no también era una necesidad carnal…

Joey rompió el beso, con la única necesidad de tomar aire ya que esa era la única razón por la cual dejaría de besar a la duelista.

Joey…crees que sea correcto? – Preguntaba tiernamente la Valentine.

Correcto? Si yo creo que es correcto…amarte de la forma en la que te amo, y desearte de la misma mi vida – Decía el dueño del ojos rojos que acercaba su cuerpo al de Mai.

Joey acaricio la mejilla de Mai, con la única intención de comenzar otro beso, y cuando Joey comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Mai, sintió como el dedo índice de la duelista se interpuso entre sus bocas.

Joey miro desconcertado a la duelita, porque Mai interrumpió ese nuevo beso.

Joey…Esta es la primera vez que me siento así…que tengo esta necesidad tan grande…esta necesidad que esta creciendo en mi…algo que ha ido creciendo en mi desde que te conocí, pero había tenido miedo de dejarlo salir, tengo miedo de amar…pero no quiero seguir llevando este deseo tan dentro de mi…quisiera poder disfrutarlo…disfrutarlo…a tu lado…Por eso deseo perder el miedo…

Mai…perderás ese miedo- Decía el rubio acariciando el brazo de Mai.

Tu perderás ese miedo, porque…desde ahora yo…te protegeré…no dejare que nada te pase…Mai, confía en mi - Joey tomo el rostro suave de Mai – no tendrás nada de que temer, porque ante todas las cosas te protegeré y te apoyare mi amor, ya no tengas miedo de lo que tu corazón pueda sentir…

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa era lo que en esos momentos adornaba el hermoso rostro de la rubia, estaba feliz, feliz porque por primera vez alguien estaba decidido a defenderla, a protegerla ante todas las cosas, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así disfrutaba…

Joey…yo también…te protegeré – Decía picadamente la joven

Ah! Si, y de que me vas a proteger? – Decía Wheeler tomando la barbilla de Mai con sus dedos.

Jeje…pues de tu actitud de niño pequeño – Termino de decir Mai, para entonces lanzarse a los brazos de Joey y ya estando en ellos volver retomar ese beso que tanto deseba.

Los labios de Mai con los suyos, eso si que era una sensación hermosa, Joey tomo a Mai de la cintura para disfrutar mas de ese beso, que no solo descostraba el amor de ambos duelistas, si no de alguna forma demostraba el lado vulnerable de ambos.

Mientras el beso se llevaba acabo, las manos del impaciente muchacho, bajaron por las caderas de Mai, y con su otra mano sentía el sedoso cabello de Mai pasar por sus dedos.

Mai podía sentir una sensación que recorría toda su espalda, una sensación que no quería olvidar, esa sensación que anhelaba sentir cada vez que Joey estuviera con ella.

Rápidamente Mai también empezó a acariciar a Joey, pero esta lo hizo debajo de su playera, ella podía sentir centímetro de su amado, podía sentir todo aquello que algunas veces imagino y ahora quería dejar de hacerlo, ahora la imaginación desaparecería para tomar la realidad, y de un solo movimiento Mai arranco la playera de Joey, dejando así solo unos trozos cubriendo el pecho del joven.

Joey estaba extrañado, la acción de Mai, lo había dejado anonadado, mas a la duelista al parecer solamente era el principio de lo que en verdad deseaba hacer.

Mai termino de quitar los trozos de ropa del pecho del rubio, y teniéndolo así frente a ella, teniendo a ese pecho desnudo, inconcientemente o talvez no, comenzó a explorar ese bien formado cuerpo, delineando cada pectoral y masajeando ese abdomen tan varonil que el joven poseía.

Mai estaba deseosa de poder acariciar a todo ese Joey Wheeler, y en otro rápido movimiento, sus manos fueron al botón del pantalón de Joey, algo que no impidió el trabajo de la rubia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora el pantalón de Joey también estaba fuera, ahora el Chico de ojos miel solo estaba en sus interiores.

Mai se lanzo a Joey nuevamente y este a pesar de la sorpresa de las acciones de su rubia, la recibió con la misma intensidad que los besos pasados.

Sus labios juntos, sus lenguas enredadas, en verdad que ninguno de los dos podía soportarlo mas, necesitaban estar juntos, necesitaban a otra parte de ellos, su otro ser, a su ser amado, eso era algo que necesitaban, ese era su deseo…

Así que mientras aun se besaban , Joey comenzó a avanzar un poco, haciendo que Mai retrocediera, así hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama, donde apenas unos minutos Mai estaba inconsciente, pero ahora estaba demasiado conciente y no solo eso, si no también estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

Joey rompió el beso, debido a las manos ansiosas de la duelista.

Oye pareces que me estas violando – Dijo el chico de ojos miel a la rubia que tenia frente a el.

A…en serio, pues debería seguir con ello, no crees? – Contesto divertida Mai Valentine.

Mai…no te quiero presionar, estas segura de esto, mi vida? – Preguntaba Joey

Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida, además yo te amo, y deseo…deseo…ser tuya Joey – Dijo la duelista levemente ruborizada.

Yo también te amo – Dijo Joey dispuesto a seguir con lo que había soñado desde el primer instante en el que conoció a Mai, el poder estar con ella, el poder sentir algo mas, el unirse con ella, ahora eso dejaría de ser una fantasía, para poder convertirse en un sueño…

**LEMON!!!!! SI!!!! ¬... XD**

Joey esta vez no tomo los labios de Mai , si no que decidió ir un poco mas abajo, Joey fue directamente al cuello de la mujer, el cual estaba listo para el.

Como respuesta solo escucho leves gemidos que venían de los labios de la mujer, con la frase anterior Mai le había dado el poder de hacer con ella lo que sea, y el no podía negarlo siempre había imaginado este momento, claro solo imaginado, a veces llego a dudar que ese momento en verdad se volvería verdad, pero ahora era ese momento en el que no solo debería de comportarse como un hombre frente a ella, si no también…hacer sentir mujer a Mai.

La lengua de Joey recorría el cuello de Mai, haciendo que la mujer estremeciera entre las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Aun besando el cuello de Mai, el joven comenzó a quitar el corsé de Mai, primero desato suavemente las ataduras de este, dejando poco a poco los pechos de Mai totalmente descubiertos.

Y cuando por fin los tenia frente a el, de un solo movimiento al igual que lo mismo que había hecho Mai, arranco el corsé de la joven.

Ahora esos pechos que alguna vez le habían robado la vista, que alguna vez estuvo embobado con ver esos bien formado pechos, ahora serian probados por la boca del rubio.

Suavemente con su mano derecha, tomo el seno derecho de Mai, acariciándolo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, al solo escuchar los mismos gemidos como respuesta, Joey se dispuso a tomar el otro en sus manos, ahora esos dos motivos tan grandes por los que perdía la razón, eran controlados por el, ahora la dirección de estos era guiada por el.

Lo único que podía hacer Mai, era aferrarse a la cabellera del rubio quien le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida, y a decir verdad no quería que acabara.

Por un momento Joey abandono el cuello de Mai, quien estaba ya sumamente rojo debido a tanta succión que había hecho el joven, eran tantos los chupetones, y dejándolo así por un momento, Joey también abandono los senos de Mai, para solo observar que una prenda aun seguía cubriendo el cuerpo de su amada, Esa falda, esa falda que hacia que la imaginación de muchos fuese usada, pero para el la fantasía había acabado.

Primero trazo un sendero de besos desde el abdomen de Mai, y besando cada parte de este, llego hasta su ombligo y un poco mas debajo de este se encontraba es aprenda morada, esa prenda que pronto desaparecería.

Pero algo andaba mal, ¿Dónde estaba el cierre? Los ojos de Joey veían con detenimiento la prenda sin hallar nada en esta, hasta que una sonrisa se postro en su rostro y colocando su mano izquierda en la cadera de Mai, no muy suavemente hizo que la duelista diera vuelta, para quedar totalmente boca abajo.

Otra sonrisa se postro en Joey y un "Con que ahí estas" fue lo que salio de sus labios, y subiendo sus manos hasta la espalda de Mai y bajando su rostro hasta la distancia del cierre, comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

En verdad que la actitud de Joey la estaba tomando por sorpresa pero era algo que disfrutaba, pero mas lo disfruto cuando de repente sintió algo calido en su trasero, era Joey quien trataba de bajar el cierre de la falda pero con…sus dientes.

Solo podía sentir el metal frió en su boca, pero al pensar lo que encontraría debajo de eso, eso no le importaba, así que con un solo movimiento y apretando mas sus diente con el fin de que el metal no se deslizara, bajo en línea recta haciendo que el ya mencionado bajara con el.

Ahora que estaba abajo, Joey solo tomo la falda y la bajo lentamente pudiendo apreciar las bellas piernas de Mai.

Ahora lo único que impedía muchas cosas, era la ropa interior que era linda en verdad, ya que Mai estaba usando un hilo dental, y debido a que estaba boca abajo, Joey tenia la mejor vista al ver esas cositas redonditas y rositas frente a el.

Por un momento Joey no dijo nada pero repitiendo la misma acción ya efectuaba, bajo hasta la cadera de Mai, y puso sus manos en los extremos de la cadera de esta, para comenzar a dejar muy lentamente el hilo dental.

Lo hizo lentamente disfrutando del momento en el cual estaría totalmente libre para el.

Ya estando sin ninguna prenda sobre Mai, el duelista acaricio el trasero de Mai, esa parte trasera era totalmente palpable para el, Mai solo sonreía ante las cosas que Joey hacia, pero si contaba los segundos para que Joey la hiciese suya.

De repente y sin mas aviso Joey se recostó sobre Mai, bueno solo rozando la piel de esta, para poder volver a besar el cuello de Mai, y repitiendo la misma acción, Joey volteo rápidamente a Mai, ahora dejándola frente a el pero aun recostaba.

Y con una sonrisa Mai se levanto levemente solo para poder probar de nuevo los labios de su amado, quien la recibía más que contento.

De nueva cuenta, sus lenguas se enredaban y ambos exploraban con detenimiento las bocas de ambos, hasta como era de esperarse la impaciencia del joven invadió el cuerpo de la joven, pero esta vez un poco mas abajo.

La mano de Wheeler estaba dentro de Mai, sus dedos jugaban con la feminidad de la rubia, quien había roto el beso debido a al intromisión del joven en su cuerpo.

Debido al placer Mai, comenzó a recostarse de nuevo, y Joey fue explorando más la cavidad de su compañera, podía sentir una sensación calida viniendo de Mai, ahora sus dedos estaban llenos del líquido caliente.

Lo único que hacia Joey, era sonreír, el ver a Mai, retorciéndose de placer, lo tenía terriblemente excitado, pero ahora quería darle más placer, tenia que darle más.

Y saliendo del cuerpo calido de Mai, y sin darle mucha vuelta la asunto, bajo y separando un poco las piernas de Mai, dejo que su lengua entrara por su zona, lamiendo y besando todo dentro de ella.

Ahora si que era demasiado, Joey parecía un experto ahí dentro, su lengua se movía incontrolablemente, las piernas de Mai se elevaban inconcientemente para poder disfrutar mas de la intromisión de Joey.

Ya no podía…y en un intento de desesperación, Mai situó su mano izquierda en la cabeza del Wheeler con la única intención de que fuera mas adentro.

Mai gritaba de placer, sus piernas estaban fuera de control, el sentir la lengua de Joey, la excitaba demasiado, algo que quería que el también sintiera, y en un rápido movimiento, se enredo del cabello de Joey lo subió hasta la altura de sus rostro, y tomando su labios comenzó a subir rápidamente, Mai mostraba una desesperación increíble en ese beso, el beso era una mezcla de amor y de lujuria, a pesar de que ese beso tenia un poco del sabor de Mai.

A pesar de lo delicioso del beso, Mai abandono los labios del Joven para poder admirar la erección que había ocasionado ella en Joey, que a pesar del Boxer que aun traía puesto se podía apreciar.

Mai solo se sonrojo y de un solo movimiento, toco por encima de la tela el miembro endurecido de Joey quien solo emitió un gemido de su boca.

Mai comenzó a palpar por encima este gran miembro, pero se canse de solo hacerlo "por encimita" y bajo el bóxer, para poder apreciar la virilidad de Joey a toda su extensión.

Claro que no quedo así solo por mucho tiempo porque en ese momento Mai ya lo tenia en sus manos masajeándolo y moviéndolo de arriba para abajo, a lo que Joey solo gritaba de placer, Ahora que Joey ya la había probado ahora seria el turno de ella, así que llevo el miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionar Con esa tibia lengua que iba por toda su virilidad, y podía sentir como el miembro crecía y calentaba en su boca la cual bajaba y subía lentamente mientras Joey situaba sus manos en la cabeza de Mai y la empujaba suavemente hacia el para poder ir al compás.

Joey se vino en una explosión de Gemidos que inundaron la habitación, Joey tomo de la nuca a Mai y lo llevo hasta su boca, mientras que tomaba sus muslos y para poder hacer que Mai se sentara en su ya endurecido miembro.

Mai podía sentir la punta de este tocar su cavidad y casi en un suspiro le decía al oído que lo hiciera ya que estaba muy deseosa, y sin más preámbulos Joey dejo caer por completo a Mai sobre el miembro, haciendo que un gemido ahogara la habitación.

Joey tomo las caderas de Mai y llevándola de arriba hacia abajo, sentía los brazos de Mai rodear su espalda y a Mai susurrando no mas bien exclamando su nombre fervorosamente.

El miembro entraba y salía de su ser, una sensación maravillosa, la fuertes embestidas hacían que Mai se aferrara a la espalda de Joey al mismo tiempo que liberaba fuertes gemidos que a la vez eran callados por los besos del joven de ojos color miel.

Mai pedía a gritos mas de lo que Joey le daba, su cuerpos estaban incontrolables, el miembro entraba y salía rápidamente ocasionándole un placer inmenso a la rubia duelista, hasta que…Joey la lleno por completo haciendo que ambos liberaran un ahogado gemido que se expandió por toda la habitación.

Joey cayo rendido hacia atrás, y sin salir un de Mai, la abrazo fuertemente y con al respiración cortada le dijo – MI vida…eso fue…fue…maravilloso.

Joey…te Amo, te amo, te amo!!! – Decía Mai besando con desesperación a Joey.

Yo también te amo princesa

Princesa?

Si mi vida, eres mi princesa a la cual le daré lo que se merece – Decía con una gran sonrisa.

Lo único que quiero eres tu, lo único que quiero es tu amor y nada mas…aaa…y que te quedas dentro de mi siempre jeje – Decía Mai jalando juguetonamente la mejilla del muchacho.

Mai!! Que golosa eres mi amor – Decía en tono regañón el mejor amigo de Yugi.

Ay!! Es que quiero que siempre estés a mi lado porque no me quiero separar de ti ni un instante.

Joey…solo sonrió y sacando su miembro tiernamente del interior de Mai, la miro a los ojos y…

Jamás estarás sola de nuevo, para eso estoy yo, para amarte, para apoyarte, apara desearte, para…hacerte el amor…para todo estaré yo princesa y por eso ya no debes de preocuparte mas, porque yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Mai, en verdad se sentía muy feliz, y acercadose mas a Joey, se recargo en su pecho, lista para pasar la noche descansando en los brazos de su amado.

Aunque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Joey acaricio su cabello y alzando su rostro la beso y salio de la cama con la intención de buscar sus interiores.

Acaso se iría? No eso jamás, Mai confiaba plenamente en Joey.

Aunque ella no despegaba la vista de el, se incorporo y tomo la sabana blanca para poder cubrirse.

Mai…talvez lo que te diga no te parecerá lógico en este momento…pero es algo que deseo hacer.

En verdad, no importaba que seria, Mai solo se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Joey que estaba parado enfrente a la ventana por la cual se podía preciar la ciudad de Domino (ya que el globo estaba volando ya desde hace rato sobre esta)

Joey?... – preguntaba Mai poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

El rubio solo volteo a verla y sonriéndole tomo su mano.

Mai…yo se que soy un niño tonto que talvez no sepa a lo que se enfrenta en el mundo, pero…algo si se y es que no quiero enfrenarlo sin la persona que amo…esa persona…tu mi Mai Valentine.

Y por eso frente a toda esta ciudad, quiero… - Joey se arrodillo pero aun tomando la mano de Mai.

Se que no tengo anillo, pero…Mai Valentine ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

La duelista estaba en Shock, su lengua estaba enredada en su garganta, el ver a Joey tomándola de la mano con ojitos de niño pequeño y no solo eso si no la magnitud de la pregunta…eso seria algo eterno…un sacramento sagrado…algo que…

Los ojos de Mai empezaron a tornarse cristalinos y no paso mucho para que el agua dulce de sus ojos comenzara a descender.

Joey se levanto rápidamente – Mai, estas bien? Si no quieres no te voy a…

SIII!!! – Fue la respuesta que dio la mujer antes de que el joven terminara de hablar.

Si? Preguntaba Joey

SI, JOEY , SI ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO – y diciendo esto Mai se arrojo a los brazos de Joey, pero debido a eso la sabana que cubría su cuerpo cayo de este, dejando de nuevo a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de la bella rubia.

Por un momento, Joey sintió las lagrimas de Mai, caer en su pecho (recordemos que solo trae su bóxer) no siquiera el había reaccionado ante la respuesta de Mai, y aunque tardo en procesar esa respuesta, abrazo a Mai fuertemente y empezó a repartir besos en el rostro de su próxima esposa.

De la emoción, Wheeler tomo el rostro de Mai con sus dos manos y viendo que aun ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, comenzó a entender lo que pasaba, sabia lo que le había dicho pero la emoción del si fue mas grande que otra cosa y pensar que Mai pronto estaría legalmente a su lado, vistiendo de blanco, acompañándolo siempre hizo que los ojos del muchacho también se llenaran de agua y ahora los dos amantes lloraban de felicidad.

Mai…te amo…

Joey…yo también te amo.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar Joey tomo los labios de Mai, al igual que tomo las piernas de esta, con la intención de llevarla cargando hasta la cama.

Joey dejo suavemente a Mai en la cama y se coloco sobre ella, ambos aun tenían lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que cada uno de ellos quito con sus besos.

Mai, te prometo trabajar mucho para darte todo lo que mereces, tendrás todo – Decía un emocionado rubio de ojos miel, mientras acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de su mujer.

No, no quiero

EH? – la respuesta de su princesita lo dejo confundido

Lo único que en verdad deseo, es aquello que jamás tuve…Amor…mi único deseo es que me brindes de tu amor y con eso seré mas que feliz, quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que los dos seamos muy felices, no me importa si no vivimos en un penthouse o una mansión, lo único que mi corazón anhela es…estar contigo y compartir todo mi ser, ademas tenemos mucho que vivir juntos, quiero tener aventuras contigo y cuando la noche caiga quiero estar en tus brazos…

Las palabras de Mai eran más que sinceras, estaba hablando con el corazón.

De acuerdo entonces viviremos en mi departamento y después de nuestra boda, empezaremos con nuestras maravillosas aventuras, además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, y lo que esperare con ansias sera la noche jeje.

Tonto – Fue lo que dijo Mai mientras que Joey la abrazaba protectoramente y la acercaba a su pecho.

Te amo Mai

Te amo Joey

Y así ambos se dieron un beso primero en la frente y después en los labios, y abrazándose amorosamente se dispusieron a descansar, para enfrentarse a lo que mundo les tenia preparado a ambos duelista que apenas comenzaban una vida juntos, una vida que al principio estaba llena de miedos y de obstáculos pero gracias a su amor ahora estaba llena de paz.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado la historia, porque a decir verdad la serie de YuGiOh es solo de duelos y esas cosas y dejan muy perdido lo que sienten los personajes y cuando lo hacen lo hacen muy explícitamente, y todo esto por los miles de morrillo locos que se mueren por las cartitas esas, así que trate de enfocarme a mi pareja favorita. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!**

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


End file.
